Dulîldor: el Ruiseñor de la Tierra
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Calatea Tuk, la hobbit mas testaruda de la Tierra Media y hermana del famoso hobbit Bandobras Tuk, es salvada de una horda de orcos gracias al elfo Glorfindel. A cambio del favor, Calatea debe acompañar al elfo en un viaje que les unirá para siempre.


Relato escrito por "Elemmírë"

**Dulindôr, el Ruiseñor de la Tierra**

**Capítulo Primero, del pasado de Calatea y la escaramuza a los trasgos**

Muy pocos recuerdan ya la consolidación de la raza Kuduk. Su origen fue incierto y su pasado carecía de importancia para elfos y hombres, que, ocupados en su lucha contra la Sombra y la Oscuridad, no se percataron de estas diminutas presencias.  
De lo poco que aún se recuerda, se cuenta que había tres clases hobbit, de las cuales los albos, de espíritu curioso y guerrero, fueron los líderes por excelencia de su especie y facilitaron a los pelosos y los fuertes, su asentamiento en la Comarca.  
Nunca buscaron ningún enfrentamiento con otra especie, y mantenían relaciones comerciales y amistosas con los elfos de Rivendel, en los bosques de Eriador. Pero eso no implicaba que no pudieran defenderse de ataques de las hordas de orcos y de trasgos que a menudo, perturbaban la paz de la zona, asesinando y robando tesoros y cosechas de la tierra. De hecho, la defensa de sus propiedades, era necesaria. Defensa que durante varios años lideró un hobbit, de apellido Tuk y de nombre, Bandobras.

Este pequeño caudillo, que era el más alto de los de su especie, rubio y de ojos azules, se decía de él que podía montar en un caballo élfico con absoluta destreza, espantando a los enemigos con un gran pero ligero mazo de púas. Era de esperar que fuera aclamado por los de su condición y venerado por Elrond el Medio Elfo y los demás elfos de su casa.  
Pero en toda familia, existe un individuo que no va acorde con las tradiciones, generalmente de carácter rebelde frente a sus hermanos.  
Bandobras tenía una hermana de este tipo, de nombre Calatea Tuk. Alta al igual que él, de pelo negro, largo ensortijado y desaliñado, era el quebradero de cabeza de su hermano. Vestía con ropajes masculinos, bebía cerveza en abundancia, fumaba pipa compulsivamente y prefería la soledad umbría de los bosques a la calidez y compañía de los smials bajo la tierra que los Kuduk cavaban para guarecerse de la intemperie.

Calatea tenía un carácter arisco y salvaje. Desconcertaba a los hobbits que la tachaban de "bestia" por su mal uso del lenguaje, pobre y soez según sus semejantes. Se había llevado muchas reprimendas por parte de Bandobras, las cuales Calatea ignoraba y prefería discutirlas antes que asimilarlas debido a su gigantesco orgullo.  
A pesar de haberla querido como a una hermana más, Bandobras sabía que nunca podría ser una hobbit normal. Él la encontró cerca de Amon Sul, abandonada a su suerte siendo solo un bebé, a la temprana edad de 17 años. 26 años después, con un pasado desconocido y la desconfianza de su gente, las secuelas en el corazón de Calatea eran profundas y marcadas.

Era por eso que prefería correr libre por los caminos, trepar a las copas de los árboles más altos y componer canciones a la tierra por todas aquellas maravillas que brindaba cada día a la hobbit, la cual las disfrutaba con los cinco sentidos.  
Poseía un carácter guerrero al igual que su hermano. A veces se armaba con una daga corta y un pequeño escudo circular que había robado a Bandobras, y realizaba pequeñas incursiones a orcos y trasgos que se adentraban en el bosque para asaltar a los hobbits. Al ser más ligera y hábil en movimientos que su hermano, su táctica no conseguía en atemorizar, sino en desconcertar y robar lo robado, que guardaba en una gruta para ella sola. Hojas del Valle Largo, pipas, joyas, armas orcas, escudos, lanzas y un sinfín de objetos componían aquel botín que Calatea escondía con celo, como si de una urraca se tratara.  
No se daba cuenta de que, con aquellas escaramuzas, ponía en peligro su vida muchas veces. En consecuencia, la preocupación de Bandobras por ella aumentaba, y las discusiones eran más frecuentes y fuertes.  
-Con esa conducta pones en peligro nuestro cometido y tu vida. Si sigues haciendo esas fechorías, pronto te prohibiré salir de casa y tu libertad quedara limitada. -amenazaba Bandobras.  
-Hermano, tu preocupación por mi es inútil. Sabes perfectamente que no escuchare más palabras de tu boca. Soy dueña de mi vida y mi destino, por ello no puedes arrebatarme el derecho a hacer con ella lo que yo considere oportuno. -replicaba Calatea. - El mal está presente en todo momento. No puedes mantenerme al margen de esta lucha.  
-Esto no es un juego, Calatea. La guerra no es para las mujeres hobbit. ¿Es que no ves que lo que busco es lo mejor para ti?  
-Harías bien en no mantenerme enjaulada. No puedes obligarme a ser una prisionera de una forma de vida que nunca podré llevar a cabo. ¿A quién querer, cuando nunca he amado? ¿A quién dar a luz cuando a mi me arrebataron la vida nada más nacer? Adiós, hermano y que la vida te sonría en estos tiempos de tempestad.

Después de aquella discusión, dejaron de verse y Calatea perdió todo contacto con su pueblo, hasta un día a la hora del crepúsculo, en que un grupo de cinco trasgos habían capturado a un niño hobbit y lo estaban despojando de sus ropas, burlándose de su aspecto. La joven lo vio desde lejos y corrió al encuentro del grupo, conmovida por el pobre hobbit, que chillaba pidiendo auxilio. Blandiendo su daga, profirió un grito de guerra que desconcertó a los orcos, volviéndose al origen del grito.  
-¡Soltad a ese pobre niño y largaos de estos lares! -exclamó Calatea.  
Los orcos rieron ante semejante orden, dejando libre al chico que escapó de sus garras, despavorido.  
-¿Quién eres tú para dirigirte a nosotros de esa manera tan impertinente, escoria? -preguntó uno.  
-¡Soy Calatea Tuk, el Pavor de Pavores. Y voy a desgarraros las entrañas, sacos de estiércol! -dijo ella poniéndose en guardia.  
-Pavor será el que sufrirás cuando veas nuestras hojas cortar tu tierna y jugosa carne. -tras esto los orcos formaron un circulo que rodeo a la hobbit. Pero al ser más pequeña que ellos, pudo escapar escabulléndose entre sus piernas. Ayudada por su daga, realizó varios tajos en los pútridos cuerpos de los orcos, pero no fueron lo suficientemente mortales. Solo consiguió enfurecerles más. Se retiró rápidamente y huyó camino abajo del bosque, seguida de aquellas horrendas criaturas. Puesto que las distancias cortas no eran su estilo de lucha preferido, decidió escabullirse entre la arboleda.

Su objetivo no se vio cumplido, uno de los orcos la descubrió trepando a un árbol, tiró de su pantalón y la lanzó contra el suelo, desarmándola de una patada. Anunció a los otros orcos su captura y se reunieron con él dispuestos a descuartizar a su presa.  
Su fin estaba próximo, pero Calatea no se inmutó. No temía a la muerte.

**Capítulo 2: Un Encuentro Fortuito y una Amarga Despedida**

Un resplandor dorado se interpuso entre las sucias armas de los orcos y el tembloroso cuerpo de Calatea. Apenas pudo vislumbrar lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos. Espadas entrechocando, gruñidos de las fétidas criaturas y finalmente, el hueco sonido de los cuerpos cayendo en el húmedo lecho del bosque.

Se incorporó a duras penas para intentar saber lo que había ocurrido. Y lo que vio, la sorprendió en extremo: una figura de apariencia humana, pero más delgada y ligera, la observaba con gesto curioso, mientras apilaba los cadáveres de los orcos.

Maravillada, aunque reticente a mostrar signos de asombro en su presencia, se levantó tambaleante, espada en mano.  
-Un hobbit como tú, no debería merodear por el bosque entrada la noche. De no ser por mí, esos orcos te habrían trinchado como a un pavo. -dijo aquella magnífica criatura, al que Calatea por fin reconoció como elfo.  
-¿Quién sois y qué buscabais en estos remotos parajes? -preguntó levantando su daga.  
-Me llaman Glorfindel, aquel que posee los cabellos de oro. Ya que te he revelado mi nombre, sería un tanto descortés que tú no lo hicieras.  
Aquel comentario enfureció a Calatea, que arremetió contra él. Sin embargo, con elegancia, desvió la estocada que ella pretendía realizarle directa al estomago.

-¿Como piensas vencerme? La rabia domina tu corazón y no sabes aprovechar tu corta altura. Me pregunto cómo has podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo. -sonrió el elfo.  
El comentario volvió a enrrabietar a la pequeña hobbit, que tras varios entrechocares contra la afilada hoja de su oponente logró hacerle una herida en la muñeca. El noldor dejó que el desconcierto lo dominara durante un instante.  
-Vigilad vuestro brazo, elfo. -sugirió Calatea con cierta chulería, la cual le costó un duro golpe en la espalda, propinado por un barrido de pies. Glorfindel la apuntó con la punta de su espada, para evitar su huida.  
-Te he vencido, aunque para ser una diminuta damisela, bien manejas el arte de la espada. ¿Quién es, pues, tu maestro?  
-El soplo del viento que corto con mi hoja, el recio tronco que talo para fortalecerme en cuerpo y espíritu. El maestro que estás buscando no es otro que el bosque que ahora pisas, hijo de las estrellas.

Glorfindel rió ante tal declaración.  
-Ni el más diestro de los Eldar podría aprender él solo.

-Eso es cierto, señor elfo. Este bosque alberga vida y magia. Una magia que no se puede explicar con palabras, pero si con emociones. El bosque me habla. Y yo le respondo.

- Sabes mucho de magia. Demasiado para ser un hobbit. Y ese no es tema muy apreciado para aquellos que, a pesar de estar amenazados por las fuerzas del mal, prefieren la vida tranquila y sosegada que os ofrecen vuestras pequeñas cuevas.

-¡Já!, crees conocer a todos los medianos. Cierta es la vanidad que caracteriza a los de tu especie. Seres orgullosos y despiadados, que vagan por estas tierras en busca del honor gloria que antaño perdieron.-replicó Calatea, con una mueca de burla.

-Tú debes de ser la indomable fierecilla de la que tanto ha hablado Bandobras Tuk a mi señor Elrond.  
-En efecto que así es. Y para nada es un orgullo que se la conozca de tal forma en las Tierras Mas Allá del Brandivino. -dijo la figura del hermano de Calatea, saliendo precipitadamente de entre la maleza silvestre. -Calatea Tuk, es su nombre. Ayo fui y Hermano ahora soy de ella. Pero nunca ha sabido comprender el cariño y amor profesado. Me tenías preocupado, Calatea.

-Guárdate tus palabras cargadas de hipocresía y desprecio. -pidió la joven con gesto altivo en su mirar. - Déjame vivir como a mí me parezca.  
-No estás en condiciones de pedir respeto, damita. -replicó Glorfindel, severo. -Has sido vencida en combate, de modo que tu vida me pertenece ahora. Dependes de las palabras de tu hermano más de lo que te imaginas para volver a quedar libre. Da gracias de que no te haya rebanado la cabeza ante tanta falta de respeto hacia tu salvador.  
Calatea, calló con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. No quería reconocerlo, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Mi señor Glorfindel, debéis tener compasión por ella. Su vida no ha sido fácil, de ahí que su comportamiento sea así de inaceptable. Pero tiene un corazón de oro a pesar de su orgullo. Siempre nos ayuda, aunque sea a su peculiar manera.  
-¿Has oído, fierecilla, tan maravillosas palabras que ha pronunciado tu hermano de ti? Gracias a ellas te perdono la vida, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte marchar. Tendrás que acompañarme de vuelta a Rivendel. ¡Levántate del suelo y ve a por tus cosas, presto!  
Calatea obedeció, aunque de mala gana y corrió a su escondrijo, para recoger sus ropas, su pipa con varias hojas de tabaco, un ajado macuto y un bastón de fresno para el viaje a pie, sin mencionar, desde luego, su espada como única defensa.  
Volvió de nuevo al claro donde Glorfindel la había vencido en combate. Se encontró con que su hermano y él hablaban en susurros. Y el tema de conversación no parecía muy agradable, debido al desasosiego que asomaba en sus rostros.

Cuando se percataron de su presencia callaron en el acto. Pero Calatea no quiso preguntar. Simplemente anunció que ya estaba lista para partir. Se conmovió al ver la pena en el corazón y rostro de su hermano. Le abrazó fuertemente y le prometió que regresaría sana y salva al Bosque Viejo. Derramaron lágrimas juntos y finalmente se separaron para dejar que la muchacha se situara al lado de Glorfindel.  
-No te tomes este viaje como un castigo. Mi única intención es que me acompañes y pueda hacer de ti una señorita de buenas maneras. Además, antes dijiste algo sobre los elfos a los cuales pertenezco. Pues bien, te demostraré que estabas errada.  
-Estoy haciendo sufrir a mi hermano; en verdad se preocupa por mí. Pero sé que este viaje es por mi bien y deberé afrontar todos los retos que se interpongan en nuestro camino. Mas, ¡ay del pobre Bandobras! En verdad jamás le había visto tan triste.  
Alcanzaron al caballo del elfo que pastaba mansamente cerca de un viejo olmo. Dispusieron todo el equipaje de forma que Calatea no tuviera que cargar con él a todas horas. Y, finalmente, sentando en la silla a Calatea delante de él, Glorfindel asió las riendas de su caballo e iniciaron el viaje.

**Capítulo 3: de la Amenaza del Tumulario y la emboscada de los Trasgos del Monte Gram**

Cabalgaron atravesando el Bosque Viejo en dirección a los Gamos, para alcanzar el paso del rió Brandivino. Durante el trayecto, en varias paradas que realizaron para comer y descansar, Glorfindel enseñó a Calatea lecciones de esgrima y una breve historia del pasado. La hobbit quedó tan maravillada que, tras fumar un poco de su hierba de pipa, rompió a cantar en honor a aquellos elfos, hombres y enanos que perecieron por intentar traer la paz a aquellos parajes. Generalmente, sus canciones iban dirigidas a los caídos en la Ninnaeth Arnoediand y a Glorfindel, venerando su batalla contra el Balrog. Cuando terminaba, el noldor siempre decía:  
-Dulindôr te he de llamar, pues cantas igual que un ruiseñor. Pero al no poder volar sin alas, tu canto es aun más excepcional.

Aquellas palabras de reconocimiento sirvieron a Calatea para calmar su rabia y odio, que sentía hacia aquellos que estaban cerca de ella e intentaban parecer amables a su vista. Pero él era diferente, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos grises, generosos pero a la vez cansados.  
Una noche, mientras recuperaban fuerzas del largo y duro viaje, cerca de a las Quebradas Blancas, ocurrió un acontecimiento que le valdría a Calatea la plena confianza del elfo. Un extraño ulular la despertó de su ligero sueño. Se armó con su daga y se incorporó para explorar el yermo desierto gris.

De repente el páramo se cubrió de una niebla espesa y de ella surgió un espectro ataviado con un manto de oscuridad y con ojos brillantes, opacos y sin pupila. Calatea se tambaleó por el miedo y cayó al suelo, dejando caer la espada y gimiendo aterrorizada.  
-¿Eres un tumulario? -preguntó tiritando.  
-¡Vaya, vaya, una mujercita perspicaz!- de la mandíbula sin vida del espectro salió una voz cavernosa que heló la sangre a la joven. - He venido para llevarte y sacrificarte. Has entrado en mis dominios y ello conlleva la pena de una muerte dolorosa.  
Se acercó a la hobbit, la cual sentía como su corazón comenzaba a congelarse.

De pronto, una luz se interpuso entre el fantasma y Calatea. Glorfindel, armado con una llameante antorcha, intentó quemar al espectro, que chillando, como si de una bestia maligna agonizando se tratara, se alejó varios pies, asustado por las llamas amenazadoras.  
-¡Fuera, espíritu. Regresa al lugar de donde viniste. Vuelve bajo tierra y permanece allí largo tiempo!  
-¡Tú, Cabellos Dorados, te auguro un futuro peor que la otra vida. Que el sufrimiento por la muerte de un ser querido, atormente tu corazón durante décadas. Tú, aquel que osó enfrentarse a mi señor Rey, perece lentamente prisionero de tu propia pena! -gritó el tumulario. Acto seguido, desapareció con un ensordecedor lamento.

Glorfindel recogió en volandas a Calatea y la envolvió en su capa para infundirle el calor que el espíritu le había arrebatado.  
-Vuelvo a estar en deuda contigo. -agradeció la hobbit con voz entrecortada. - ¿Cómo puedo pagarte por haberme salvado la vida?  
-Por ahora no hables, debes reponerte. Tienes que ser más precavida. Este lugar está plagado de peligros. -regañó el elfo severo, gravemente afectado por las duras palabras del espíritu. Calatea calló por temor a que su enfado aumentara y dejó que la acomodara en la montura de su caballo.  
Iluminando el páramo con la antorcha, dejaron atrás aquel lugar hasta que el alba asomó a lo lejos y el elfo apagó la humeante tea cerca de un estanque.

Las semanas siguientes, al haber tomado el Camino del Este, no se detuvieron por temor a un nuevo peligro. Calatea intentó animar a su compañero de aventuras. Conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, mientras perseguía a pequeñas presas por entre la maleza para poder comer, pero siempre contemplaba como el dolor de sus recuerdos nublaba su rostro.

Una tarde, llegando a las tierras de Amon Sul, tras haber pasado el poblado humano de Bree, Calatea estaba cansada por el largo trayecto. Pero eso no la impidió iniciar una conversación con su compañero:  
-Querido amigo, ¿puedo saber que pasó para que se te concediera otra vida en Beleriand?  
Glorfindel tardó un buen periodo de tiempo en contestar, alicaído:  
-Los Valar consideraron oportuno mi regreso. Estoy aquí porque tengo que realizar un importante cometido. Pero nunca me revelaron cual sería. Tal vez sea este viaje que estamos haciendo para que conozcas Rivendel. Tal vez, tú seas parte de la misión que se me encomendó.  
-De ser así, estaría orgullosa de pertenecer a él. -repuso Calatea con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que el noldor sonriera, asombrado por su buen corazón.

Pero la dicha duró poco. Ya fuera por la maldición del tumulario o por capricho del azar, de la maleza se disparó una flecha envenenada con un elixir de lento efecto que dio de lleno en la espalda del noldor. Cayó del caballo inmovilizado por el dolor de la ponzoña penetrando en su organismo. La bestia se encabritó y estuvo a punto de tirar a la hobbit que observó como diminutos engendros semejantes a los orcos pero de menor estatura se descubrían a la luz del crepúsculo impidiéndoles la huida.

-Vaya vaya, unos pequeños pajarillos que han caído limpiamente en la trampa. Nuestro señor estará altamente complacido. ¡Prendedles! -dijo uno de los generales trasgos.  
-¡Glorfindel, nooo! -gritó Calatea, con los ojos empañados. Desenvainó su daga y desde el caballo, asestó varios golpes mortales en las cabezas de algunos trasgos.  
-¡No Calatea, huye! ¡Avisa a Elrond, pide auxilio! ¡Huye! -pidió Glorfindel que en ese momento era maniatado y acuchillado en su costado para que callara.  
El meara, sin dar tiempo a la hobbit de salvar a su amigo, saltó fuera del grupo de trasgos, esquivándolos y se internó galopando en el camino, con dirección a Rivendel.

**Capítulo 4: De la Ayuda de Thorondor y la Petición a Elrond**

Galopando a lomos del caballo, Calatea atravesó una ensenada atestada de trasgos que, al verla, corrieron en pos de ella. Azuzó al caballo, gritándole a la oreja y enseñando su hoja amenazante. Aquel gesto enfureció más a las horrendas criaturas, que comenzaron a lanzarla flechas envenenadas. Las esquivó gracias a su habilidad y les dio de lado cuando llegó a la planicie del río Mitheithel.  
Pero ocurrió algo imprevisto, algo con lo que la joven no contaba. Lobos huargos la estaban esperando en la orilla del río. El caballo se encabritó, tirando a la hobbit al suelo, mientras las criaturas se acercaban lentamente arrinconándola.

Ella se incorporó de un salto, con las ropas desgarradas y la espada en guardia, dispuesta a ensartársela en el vientre a cada una de las alimañas. Esta vez Glorfindel no podía salvarla, él no estaba allí para ayudarla. De modo que si caía, lo haría de la forma más valerosa que un hobbit pudiese alcanzar. Respiró hondo, y dejó que uno de los lobos le asestase un zarpazo en el cuerpo que casi le cuesta la vida. Cayó al suelo, al mismo tiempo que la criatura se lanzaba sobre ella. Pero nunca llegó a tocar el suelo. Un poderoso graznido de ataque resonó en el campo de batalla. Los lobos alzaron la cabeza y contemplaron asustados, la imponente figura del Rey de las Águilas que había cogido a uno de los suyos entre sus garras y lo estaba estrangulando.

Finalmente lo dejó caer para romperle todos los huesos de su cuerpo, causando así, la muerte del animal. Los lobos acuclillados y con el rabo entre las piernas por el miedo, se juntaron para infundirse fuerzas, sin éxito. El águila con un fuerte aleteo, empujó a los lobos hasta el río, que corría bravamente llanura abajo. Éstos se ahogaron al intentar nadar, pero la fuerte y apisonadora presión del agua, quebró sus cabezas en añicos.

El ave se posó cerca de Calatea, que jadeaba de dolor al incorporarse ayudada por su espada.  
-¡Aprisa, pequeña hobbit! Estas no son tierras para cabalgar sola. Súbete a mi lomo; te llevaré a la Casa de Elrond donde podrás guarecerte. -habló el águila, con voz profunda.

Ayudada por Thorondor, Calatea se sujetó a las grandes y fuertes plumas del águila que levantó el vuelo, creando una intensa humareda. Voló suavemente por entre las bajas colinas que rodeaban el valle de la Casa del Medio Elfo. Allí, una congregación de elfos, esperaba a Calatea, encabezada por el señor de aquellas tierras desprovistas de todo mal.

Thorondor cogió a Calatea suavemente con su pico y la depositó en los brazos fuertes del elfo.  
-Hasta nueva orden esperaré en la colina más alta de la ciudad, pues aquí, no tengo espacio donde posarme.  
-Ve en paz y gracias por todo, Señor de las Águilas. -agradeció Elrond, despidiendo al ave que voló desapareciendo del panorama.  
Calatea fue transportada por Elrond a un cómodo e inmaculado lecho donde limpió sus heridas y las vendó, mientras Calatea dormía, fatigada, hasta la mañana siguiente. Desconcertada pregunto dónde se encontraba.  
-Estás en Rivendel, Calatea Tuk, hermana de Bandobras. He limpiado tus heridas y ya estás lista para partir de vuelta a donde perteneces. - dijo Elrond con gesto de seriedad.

Desconcertada por su apariencia de frialdad, se incorporó de su lecho y enfrentó su mirada penetrante.  
-Me temo que voy a tener que tirar por tierra sus planes, Señor Elrond. Glorfindel, aquel de dorados cabellos, está en peligro y he escapado de una horda de trasgos para pedirle ayuda. -exclamó Calatea.- No puede negarme el que vaya a buscarle, ni tampoco puede negarme la ayuda para llevar a cabo tan peligrosa empresa.  
-No está en mi mano decidir eso. Se le rescatará, sí, pues es mi culpa que lo hayan secuestrado. Yo lo envié a investigar el paradero de las hordas, y lo he condenado a la muerte. Pero tú no formas parte de este problema. Tienes que volver para que la preocupación de tu hermano por ti, cese.

-Es mi amigo. Es mi misión salvarlo. Sé que mi hermano está asustado por lo que me pueda pasar. Pero entenderá que haga esto por el único compañero que he tenido en años.

Elrond permaneció en silencio unos instantes, reflexionando sobre aquellas palabras cargadas de sentimiento. Luego repuso con una sonrisa.  
-En verdad posees un corazón de oro, más grande que el de muchos hombres para tener una constitución tan pequeña. De acuerdo, entonces. Te ayudaré a encontrar a Glorfindel. Estoy convencido de que aún sigue con vida.

Golfimbul, el Rey Trasgo amenazó una vez mis tierras, reclamándolas como suyas. Sin embargo, ambiciona algo que es material. Desea, ansioso, ser poseedor de mi corona de plata. Si es así como pide las cosas tendrá su merecido. Calatea, tú montarás a lomos de Thorondor y te escabullirás por una grieta en la cima de la montaña, donde se encuentran las mazmorras de prisioneros. Mientras tanto yo me entregaré y obsequiaré a la alimaña con una corona falsa que crearán mis herreros para la ocasión. El plan funcionará, si y solo si eres sigilosa y manejas el arte del escondite.

Calatea asintió y observó a Elrond salir de la alcoba, ordenando a sus súbditos que trajeran agua, comida y ropajes nuevos para la hobbit.  
-No lo defraudaré. Esta vez no. Glorfindel me enseñó a responsabilizarme de mis actos. Siento que esta misión es la única cosa seria que he hecho en mi vida. - dijo Calatea para sí.

**Capítulo 5: de la Incursión en el Monte Gram y el Rescate de Glorfindel**

Arwen, la hija de Elrond, vistió a la hobbit para el evento. Después de ello, obsequió a Calatea con dos sogas élficas y curioso objeto.  
-Lleva esto contigo. Es un airón de piedras de luz. En caso de que te veas acorralada, álzalo en la oscuridad y se iluminará instantáneamente. Los trasgos odian la luz.

La hobbit, emocionada, cogió el regalo agradecida y cantó una canción como agradecimiento a la dama elfa.  
Al alba del día siguiente, Thorondor descendió a un amplio patio y dejó que Calatea montara de nuevo en él. Elrond por otra parte, respaldado por una comitiva salió de la ciudad cabalgando, haciendo un gesto de despedida a los dos componentes de aquella peculiar comunidad.

El águila alzó el vuelo y seguidamente sorteó los nimbos y los cirros que rozaban sus alas, dejando que el agua calara en sus plumas y en el cuerpo de Calatea.  
-Has de saber que en la cima de la montaña no montan vigilancia, porque odian el sol. Existe una pequeña grieta por la que podrías pasar. Pero el terreno es afilado, pedregoso e inestable. Así que tendrás que usar la soga élfica con precaución.  
-Cuéntame algo nuevo. - replicó Calatea con insolencia. - Si conocieras el trayecto hasta la celda me seria más útil.  
-Ten en cuenta mis palabras, jovencita. Lo difícil será la entrada. Los trasgos son asustadizos, pero no idiotas.

Calatea se sentía intranquila por aquella información. Pero no se desanimó sino que la dio coraje. Llegaron a la cima del monte; una formación de roca volcánica con aspecto picudo y lleno de salientes rocosos. Thorondor descendió despacio y con una de sus garras depositó a la hobbit cerca de la hendidura de la tierra.

-Ten mucho cuidado- advirtió de nuevo el ave rapaz gigantesca. Calatea asintió con pesadumbre y comenzó a bajar hacia la oscuridad, ayudada por la soga élfica que ató a una roca picuda de la cima. No supo nunca cuánto tiempo estuvo descendiendo, solo que le pareció una eternidad. La pared rocosa era en varios tramos resbaladiza y estuvo a punto de caer en el vacío. Sin embargo, sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad lo que facilitó su descenso hasta tocar el suelo de un sendero excavado en la piedra.

Le llegaron ecos lejanos de voces dispares. Concluyó en que se trataría de Elrond y el rey trasgo discutiendo por la posesión de la corona. Decidió no pensar mucho en ello y siguió caminando encorvada para no delatarse. Tuvo que mantener el equilibrio y no mirar hacia el abismo Ya que estaba atravesando un resbaladizo desfiladero, salpicado por el agua de lluvia estancada. Estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por dos trasgos que montaban guardia. Pero su sigilo era excepcional y, por tanto, salvó su presencia.  
No tardó mucho en encontrar la celdas de prisioneros, todas vacías, excepto una. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y descubrió que el individuo que mantenía preso era el moribundo Glorfindel. Con su espada rompió fácilmente el candado de la celda y entró en ella, presurosa, apoyando el cuerpo en su regazo.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, lo juro.-prometió Calatea con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Se echó a los hombros el ligero cuerpo del elfo y lo ató a su cuerpo con otra cuerda élfica que llevaba de repuesto. Salió de la estancia corriendo. Pero ocurrió algo imprevisto: varios trasgos la estaban esperando al final del sendero a la altura de la falda de la montaña. Ella asustada, alzó el airón: una luz blanca iluminó con intensidad el lugar, los trasgos al no poder soportarlo se tiraron al barranco infinito.

Descendió y descendió con agilidad a pesar de su carga, seguida por más trasgos que surgieron de los recovecos de la oscuridad y llegó sin quererlo a la presencia del rey trasgo y el medio elfo. Golfimbul, enojado lanzó una estocada a Elrond pero éste la esquivó con la espada. La batalla inminente entre elfos y trasgos comenzó.

Entonces, Calatea, tomó la determinación de ayudar a su benefactor. Alzó de nuevo la pluma que aquella vez, se iluminó con toda la intensidad posible. Los trasgos se horrorizaron, lo que produjo con su masiva huida el resquebrajamiento de la estructura de la montaña. Comenzaron a abrirse grietas por donde se coló la luz solar.  
-¡Corre, Calatea, huye!- gritó la voz familiar de Thorondor que, colándose por una rendija y esquivando los desprendimientos de roca que caían sobre él, voló hasta ella y Elrond- Montad, presto!  
Algo le impidió subirse con destreza en el animal: Golfimbul la había agarrado del pelo y no quería soltarla.  
-¡Quedarás maldita por lo que has hecho. Tu muerte causará todo tipo de daños y penas y serás condenada al olvido eterno!.-maldijo mientras ella intentaba zafarse. Thorondor le pegó un picotazo en el brazo y el trasgo arrancó un mechón de pelo a la hobbit, soltándola al fin, aullando de dolor.  
Elrond, Calatea y Glorfindel huyeron volando encima del águila en dirección a Rivendel. Llena de cortes, roces y magulladuras, agotada, Calatea cayó en un sueño encime del cuerpo de su amigo.

**Capítulo 6: de la Caída del Amor y la Nueva de Thorondor**

El regreso a Rivendel fue durante un periodo de tiempo que a Calatea le parecieron eones. Sumida en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia fue llevada a los curanderos elfos que limpiaron las heridas de su cuerpo en un camastro próximo al lecho donde yacía Glorfindel luchando contra el veneno de la flecha, entre la vida y la muerte.

Arwen, ayudando a los médicos, le suministró un antídoto durante tres días cada ocho horas del Sol, mientras la hobbit, recuperada por completo, permanecía al lado de la cama, donde el elfo dormía un sueño agitado, sin perderle de vista ni un segundo. Dormía, fumaba pipa y comía en cantidades ínfimas, junto a Glorfindel, culpándose de la agonía del elfo y pensando en la deshonra que conllevaría si le relataba lo ocurrido a Bandobras.  
Al amanecer del cuarto día, el noldor despertó completamente recuperado, bajo la emocionada mirada de Calatea, que se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando lágrimas de júbilo.

-¡Cuanta expectación! -exclamó Glorfindel, sorprendido a la vez que contento al ver a Calatea con él. -¡Eres el hobbit más extraordinario que he tenido oportunidad de conocer! ¡Dulindôr, el ruiseñor que no podía volar! ¡Bendita seas, en el reino de los elfos y siempre bienvenida!  
-Y tú, Cabellos Dorados, eres el elfo más descuidado de todos. -sollozó Calatea, secándose las lagrimas, mientras su amigo reía por aquel comentario.  
-Ahora, Calatea, quedas libre de tu juramento. Me salvaste la vida, de modo que ya puedes volver con tu hermano. Cierto es que tu corazón es bueno y puro. Y yo, ciego en mi afán por refinarte, pasé por alto esto. Perdóname, Calatea. Porque no necesitas que nadie te cambie. Eres única, especial y, para nada eso no es mal asunto ni mucho menos. -declaró el elfo incorporándose de la cama, dejando que su estatura, intimidase de nuevo a la hobbit.

Glorfindel se dio cuenta de que algo preocupaba a la joven, que se apartó de él y se dirigió al balcón de la estancia, para contemplar las cristalinas pero férreas estructuras de la ciudad. Glorfindel la siguió y la preguntó:  
- Percibo que algo nubla tu sonrisa. Una sombre triste y gris ha ocultado tu mirar alegre y decidido. ¿Qué ocurre, Calatea?  
-Oh, no. No es nada, de veras. Solo siento nostalgia por la tierra que dejé atrás. ¿Qué pueden hacer los hobbits, perdidos y desorientados, lejos del territorio que los vio nacer y crecer? Aquí ya he concluido. Temo que si sigo por más tiempo, mi corazón sufra.

-Este es un lugar de paz y armonía. Si tu corazón se resiente es por algo que tiene que ver conmigo, ¿me equivoco? - comprendió Glorfindel mesándose la barbilla. Calatea asintió y dio la espalda para ocultar su rostro.  
-No es de tu incumbencia- protestó ella, orgullosa.  
-Al contrario; lo es y has de saber que no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas que es lo que ronda por tu cabeza.

Calatea tragó saliva mientras sentía su corazón desbocarse por los nervios.  
-De acuerdo. Te revelaré mi pesar. Y después entenderás que fue un error preguntarme. Estoy enamorada de ti. Os amo, príncipe elfo.

Glorfindel calló ante aquella declaración la cual le heló la sangre. Sintió desconcierto y halago. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar la impotencia que aquellas palabras le habían producido. Se acercó a Calatea situándose de rodillas junto a ella, acariciando su pequeña cara.  
-Me haces sentir el ser más afortunado ser de toda Arda. Y te mentiría si te dijera que no siento nada por ti. Pero debes volver con tu hermano. Debes quedarte con él a salvo. Porque, yo sólo te traería desgracias y siempre estarías en peligro.

-Eso no es problema. No me importa a donde me lleves. No me importa que peligros nos hagan daño. No, si es a tu lado. Porque si vuelvo al Bosque, la pena inundará mi corazón y la edad y el tiempo se llevarán mi alma a una temprana edad. Ya no podría vivir sin ti, mi amado Glorfindel. -Calatea se echó a su cuello y lloró largo y tendido mientras su compañero la abrazaba con fuerza. Él no se lo había dicho, pero la hobbit sabia a la perfección que el destino que había anhelado junto a él jamás podría realizarse. ¿A quien quería engañar? Un hobbit y un elfo jamás podrían estar juntos por mucho que el amor triunfara en sus corazones.  
***

Cuando el horizonte se tiñó de rojo debido a la puesta de sol, Thorondor, el Rey de las Águilas regresó volando a Rivendel, con rapidez. Elrond corrió a su encuentro preocupado. Calatea que estaba con Glorfindel en la sala del Concilio, al oír el atronador aletear del ave salió junto con su séquito de la estancia para reunirse con Elrond.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Calatea desconcertada.  
-Envié a Thorondor a buscar información sobre el estado de los hobbits, temiendo un ataque por parte de los trasgos supervivientes. -explicó Elrond.  
-Siento decirte que tus sospechas han sido acertadas, Elrond.- anunció el águila con pesar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Glorfindel con curiosidad.  
-Golfimbul ha atacado varias localidades de hobbits y esclavizado a otras. Fue detenido en el linde del bosque viejo a causa de la fuerza del ejército de Bandobras, impidiéndoles el paso arboleda adentro.

El trasgo engañó a tu hermano, diciendo que te tenía secuestrada, mostrándole el mechón de pelo que te había arrancado, Calatea. Han concretado una batalla en los Campos Verdes, mañana al medio día, por el destino de tu especie.  
-¿Detectaron tu presencia? -preguntó Elrond.  
-No, por fortuna. El día estaba oscuro y pude esconderme entre las nubes. -terminó el águila.  
Calatea, atónita por las malas nuevas que el ave había traído, cayó al suelo de rodillas temblando. Glorfindel se puso a su altura sujetándola de los hombros.  
-Hay que ayudarles. Tengo que volver con mi hermano. ¡ Fatal ha sido el error de haber dejado que me arrancara la cabellera! He condenado a Bandobras a la muerte... - se lamentó la joven con las manos en la cabeza.  
-Escúchame atentamente, Calatea. Iré con mi ejército a ayudarles, pero debes prometerme que te quedarás aquí. Antes me dijiste que esa criatura te había maldecido. No debes correr riesgos.

-Es mi hermano, Glorfindel. Por muy grande que sea el peligro, debo ir. Fui yo quien le metí de lleno en esto y seré yo quien le salve. -dijo secándose las lagrimas. El soplo del valor recorría su cuerpo, mientras se incorporaba. Miró a los dos elfos y al águila.

-En ese caso, jovencita, te llevaré hasta tu familia. - apoyó Thorondor. - Los Valar velarán por ti, tenlo presente.  
-Te protegeré con mi vida, Calatea. - dijo Glorfindel acercándose a su pequeña compañera.  
Sonrió, a pesar de su rechazo. Porque su amistad duraría eternamente.

**Capítulo 7: de la Batalla de los Campos Verdes y el Dolor**

La comitiva élfica partió de Rivendel a galope, amparada por la gigantesca sombra del águila. Elrond los vio salir de sus dominios, con la mirada triste y apagada, mientras su hija, detrás de él, recitaba una oda en honor al valor de los hobbits.  
-Las estrellas hablan de un doloroso momento. Se acerca la muerte de aquellos que no la merecen y sin embargo, deben caer bajo su frígido velo. -habló para sí.- ¡Contémplales, querida hija, contempla como se van para no volver nunca!

-Padre, si les recordamos, jamás se habrán ido de nuestro lado. –dijo la elfa, abrazando a su padre.- Sacrificarse por un bien mayor tendrá al final su recompensa. Tú mismo has presenciado esto, en otros seres de nuestro mundo. En otros tiempos.

-Eres joven, Arwen. Tu altruismo es un gran don. Pero al final, los sentimientos afloran, y la cordura se apaga. Fuimos creados en un mundo cambiante. Pero no estamos hechos para ver perecer a otros. Aunque se sacrifiquen por un bien mayor.

Los caballos límpidos e inmaculados de los elfos, cruzaron prestos el último puente del Camino del Este adentrándose en la llanura de Amon Sul a toda prisa. Calatea, subida a lomos de Thorondor, contemplaba el paisaje con aire desanimado, observando desde lo alto el galope del caballo que manejaba Glorfindel.

-Percibo tu miedo, pequeña Dulindôr.-dijo el ave con tono sosegado, irradiando confianza en sus palabras.- Mas no debes tenerlo. La oscuridad siempre deja paso a la luz. Cada día que amanece es una oportunidad que tenemos de combatir el mal en esta Tierra de Grandes Penas y Glorias. No llores ahora, pequeña hobbit. La luz de la mañana te dará la fuerza suficiente para acabar con el dolor y el sufrimiento de tu pueblo.

La joven, sonrió ante aquellas palabras de coraje. Aquel era el momento de aplicar todo lo aprendido. El momento de que el hado iluminase el camino que debía tomar y alcanzar el destino que le correspondiera, sin volver atrás la vista, sin arrepentimiento. Ese era el momento.  
Ya podía ver la pequeña extensión arbórea de los Gamos y como al sur se extendía su hogar: el Bosque Viejo. Pero el final del viaje no era aquel, sino que debían de continuar hasta llegar a la amplia campiña verde. Esperaba que la batalla aun no hubiera comenzado y no se hubiese derramado sangre hobbit.

Bandobras, montado en su flamante caballo blanco, liderando su improvisado ejército de albos, encabezó el grupo situándose a la cabeza de éste, mientras el viento soplaba mansamente por entre los pequeños componentes. Sus fieros ojos azules, contemplaron las horrendas figuras de los trasgos que surgían de la tierra, corrompiendo su perfecto color esmeralda, a varias yardas de distancia.

Golfimbul, enfrentó la mirada del hobbit, con un gesto de sorna en su rostro. Desenvainó su negro y oxidado alfanje y con un grito gutural intentó intimidar a sus rivales, mientras sus esbirros coreaban su alarido con otros más fuertes, lanzando sangre de sus hediondas bocas negras. Bandobras, espoleó a su caballo para situarse en una posición más alejada de su grupo mientras empuñaba con decisión su mazo con púas.

Aunque su grupo no tardó en seguirle, corriendo veloces como la brisa que agitaba sus piernas. Los trasgos, se pusieron en marcha de igual forma. Un bando gritaba, el otro berreaba con intención de verse frente a frente.  
-¡Que teman aquellos que osaron desafiar al Toro Bramador!-corearon los compañeros de Bandobras, que cabalgaba lleno de furia, por lo que algunos de sus enemigos huyeron despavoridos antes de chocar ambos grupos y enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los gritos de rabia y de dolor se mezclaban con el entrechocar de espadas, dagas, alfanjes o cimitarras. Bandobras avanzaba directo a Golfimbul, llevándose por delante a varios trasgos, clavándoles su espada en sus inmundos cuellos. Pero el trasgo rey lo derribó fácilmente con un golpe de su blanca, cayendo el hobbit al suelo rodando. De repente, aquel golpe lo devolvió a la realidad; vio que los hobbit, perecían a manos de los enemigos de una forma pasmosa. No podía entender porque la luz del sol no les hacía daño a pesar de que era muy entrada la mañana. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una estocada del rey trasgo que esquivó casi más por acción divina que por destreza. Después de eso empezó un cruento duelo que Bandobras no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo, pues los golpes de su enemigo, lo cansaban, lo debilitaban.

-¿Quien te salvara ahora de una muerte dolorosa, rata de las cloacas?-preguntó Golfimbul, mofándose de su víctima, que resoplaba sosteniendo el mazo, cansado.- muere como el desperdicio que eres, la deshonra de tu familia. Al igual que tu hermana.  
-¡NO MENCIONES A MI HERMANA!-exclamó, blanco de ira, recobrando las fuerzas, dispuesto a asestar al trasgo un golpe mortal en la cabeza. Pero éste, lo esquivó sin dificultad, lo tiró al suelo de una patada y le dibujó en el parpado una fea herida con su ennegrecida hoja. Puso su pie mugriento encima del pecho del hobbit y alzó la espada con una sonrisa de desdén.  
-No podrás acabar conmigo. Eres débil, eres necio y tu ingenuidad te arrebatará la vida, escoria. Ahora, es momento de morir.

Un graznido interrumpió el terrible acto que estaba a punto de acontecer. En el cielo apareció la gigantesca silueta de Thorondor. Bajo ella, una hilera de caballos blancos con sus respectivos jinetes armados, se dirigían hacia la batalla, rápidos como centellas. Bandobras, incrédulo, aprovechó aquel momento de distracción, para derribar a su enemigo de un empujón, y desarmarlo de una patada, mientras se alejaba de él corriendo y mirando al firmamento. El águila, describió acrobáticamente varios giros hasta caer con un amago que desconcertó a todos los guerreros. Sus garras capturaron a una pila de trasgos que dejó caer en las alturas, estrellándolos contra el suelo. Bajó un momento, posándose en la hierba, para dejar descender de su lomo una pequeña figura delgada y femenina, que con movimientos ágiles e imperceptibles, derribó a varios trasgos sin que estos supiesen jamás quien les había atacado. Bandobras, desconcertado se acercó a la silueta y descubrió que se trataba de su hermana Calatea. Sus miradas, llenas de emoción se encontraron y sin dilación se fundieron en un caluroso y fuerte abrazo.  
-Creí que esos malnacidos te habían secuestrado...-sollozó Bandobras  
-Nunca creas las palabras de un trasgo. Y menos del rey de todos ellos.- Calatea desenganchó de su cota de malla el airón de cristales de luz y lo alzó. La luz que desprendió fue la más intensa que había podido crear y cubrió todo el campo de batalla, cegando y aterrorizando a los trasgos, que no sabían que estaba ocurriendo. Glorfindel, aprovechó aquel ataque, para descargar varias flechas con absoluta precisión, atravesando varias cabezas rivales.

Bandobras y Calatea se acercaron a Thorondor, corriendo.  
-Thorondor, llévatela de aquí, yo me enfrentare a Golfimbul- pidió Bandobras al águila, lo que enojó a Calatea que enfrentó su mirar.  
-He venido para luchar, hermano. Quieras o no batallaré junto a ti.  
No pudo replicar a su hermana. El caballo de Bandobras, que llegó galopando hacia él, fue de nuevo montado por el hobbit.  
-Voy a buscar a ese escurridizo. Tú quédate aquí. Thorondor, vuela y encuéntralo. Ya no hará mas daño.  
El albo, se alejó varios pasos de Calatea mientras derribaba a varios trasgos que se le acercaban para atacarle.  
Entonces, Calatea giró la vista. Y vio a Golfimbul, portando una lanza que apuntaba en dirección a la espalda de Glorfindel, desprevenida en aquel momento. Calatea intentó gritar, pero era demasiado tarde, la lanza estaba demasiado próxima.

Saltó, para parar la trayectoria de la lanza. Saltó, para evitar que la criatura a la que más amaba, pereciera. Saltó, corrió y saltó y dejó que la punta la atravesara el pecho. Glorfindel se dio la vuelta tarde para salvarla del dolor. Ya era demasiado tarde para ello. Gritó, se arrodilló, cogió el cuerpo tembloroso de su ruiseñor y quebró la lanza, mientras lanzaba un grito desgarrador que surcó todo el territorio bélico. Bandobras, lo oyó y se dirigió a su origen. No pudo evitar secundarlo con un grito de dolor y rabia, al ver el cuerpo de su hermana, en la hierba moribundo. Loco por el dolor, galopó hacia donde se encontraba Golfimbul, que reía ante aquella entristecedora escena, y con la fuerza, de lo que parecían diez hombres fuertes, decapitó al rey de un golpe. La cabeza sanguinolenta, rodó y cayó en un hoyo.

Quiso luego la tradición que aquel acto de rabia y venganza se convirtiera en un inocente juego practicado por los más diestros hobbits, denominado golf. Pero eso forma parte de otra historia.  
Bandobras se arrodilló junto al regazo de Glorfindel, donde yacía Calatea, temblorosa por el frío que entraba en su cuerpo.  
-Se cumplió la maldición! No pudimos hacer nada para evitar su muerte. Desdicha, infortunio. El mal y la tristeza amedrentan mi corazón curtido!- lloró Glorfindel besando los ensortijados cabellos de la hobbit.

Bandobras quedó mudo ante ella y solo pudo intentar curar la herida que Calatea le impidió, casi sin fuerzas.  
-No, hermano, ya no puedes hacer nada. Mi destino era morir tarde o temprano.  
-Tengo que salvarte...  
-Ya lo hiciste cuando me enviaste con Glorfindel a Rivendel. Lo hiciste cuando me rescataste de la fría noche. Además, tenía que saldar mi cuenta, salvándole dos veces la vida. Ahora estamos en paz. -sonrió ella, suspirando. -Adiós, mis más leales amigos. Que la pena no empañe vuestro ánimo. No permitáis que os venza la oscuridad. Pues ya puedo ver la blanca orilla que separa los dos mundos. Me inspira paz, tranquilidad. Mi alma estará bien allí, y por fin podré reunirme con mis padres. Os esperaré allí. Jamás os olvidaré.  
Glorfindel se acercó a ella y la besó trémulo en los labios mientras expiraba su último aliento vital.

**Epílogo: el Juramento**

Cuando Thorondor terminó por ejecutar a los trasgos o aterrorizarlos para que no volvieran jamás, aterrizó junto a Glorfindel y a Bandobras. El primero, con el cuerpo, ya frío, de Calatea en brazos, se incorporó lentamente del suelo, tembloroso y lleno de ira. Las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas, una emoción que jamás había experimentado por nada ni por nadie, en toda su larga existencia. Había visto caer bestias en los más oscuros abismos. Había visto morir a los suyos, guiados por el afán de poder y la ansiedad de venganza. Había visto la belleza de los Valar. Pero jamás sintió deseos de amar tanto como lo hacía en esos momentos.

-Donde quiera que esté, estará mejor que aquí. Intenté darla amor, intenté que viviera una vida en el hogar, lejos de los peligros. Pero me fue imposible. -dijo el hobbit.- Era una joven de valor. ¿Te fijaste? ni siquiera lloró cuando cerró los ojos para siempre.  
Rompió de nuevo a llorar, pero Glorfindel le habló y cayó en el acto.  
- Escucha, Bandobras. Este acontecimiento nos ha unido para siempre. Después de lo que le ha pasado a tu hermana, lucharé para proteger tu vida y la de tus compatriotas. ¡Mirad a vuestro alrededor! La pradera verde os llama. Convertir este escenario del dolor y la muerte en un lugar donde poder vivir seguros y fuera del peligro de la Sombra. Cultivadlo, usadlo para vuestro beneficio, pues este es el regalo que se os concede por el esfuerzo de la lucha que habéis llevado a cabo. -las palabras del elfo animaron a los hobbits supervivientes y a su líder que esbozó una tímida sonrisa entre las lágrimas.- Honrad la memoria de aquella que vino a este rincón de la Tierra Media para salvaros. No dejéis que caiga en el olvido, pues esta es la recompensa que os ofrece.  
-La Comarca se llamará este lugar.- bautizó Bandobras con una mano en el corazón.- Reuniremos a las demás razas de hobbits y nos asentaremos aquí, en paz, perdonadas nuestras rencillas.

Thorondor, el Rey de las Águilas inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y solemnidad.  
-Debo comunicar a Elrond la mala noticia. Debéis perdonadme por no haber advertido el ataque. Que su alma descanse con sus ancestros.-dicho esto, levantó el vuelo y se perdió en el horizonte, iluminado por la luz del atardecer. Antes de su partida, se la oyó graznar de tristeza.  
El elfo se puso en marcha. Con el cuerpo de Calatea, se alejó un palmo de Bandobras y le anunció:  
-Ahora llevaré el cuerpo de Calatea al Bosque Viejo y allí le daré sepultura. Vosotros debéis comenzar a trabajar y no deteneros en lamentaciones. Yo la enterraré en tu nombre, Bandobras.  
El hobbit rubio asintió y alzó la maza de púas como gesto de despedida solemne, mientras el elfo, montaba de nuevo en su caballo, acompañado por la comitiva de los elfos supervivientes que guardaban silencio, como muestra de pésame.

La campaña, dejo atrás el nuevo hogar de los hobbits, en silencio internándose en el bosque viejo, como si de un grupo de fantasmas se tratara. Glorfindel seguía llevando a Calatea en brazos, mirando en lontananza, con la mirada perdida en mil y un sentimientos e ideas, llegando a la conclusión de que ese era el precio que debía pagar por la resurrección que se le había otorgado.  
Ordenó a su ejército que continuase su camino a Rivendel, mientras él se perdía por los caminos que antaño recorrieron ella y él, como compañeros de viaje. Y es que, sin quererlo, habían llegado a su final, que no era otro que el punto de partida.  
Bajó de su caballo y caminó con ella, varios pasos de distancia hasta llegar al claro donde se produjo su primer encuentro. La tumbó en el suelo y la cubrió con su blanca capa, para luego apoyarla de nuevo en su regazo.  
-Volvimos al punto de partida. Completamos el viaje y pagaste tu deuda. Fuiste...la criatura más extraordinaria que jamás he conocido y podré conocer, y espero que los Valar lo tengan en cuenta.  
Llorando, cavó con sus propias manos un pequeño agujero donde, finalmente enterró el bulto blanco, volviéndolo a cubrir horas más tarde. Después de aquel gesto, Glorfindel permaneció junto al natural sepulcro, siete días con sus noches escuchando el triste murmullo de los árboles y el susurrar afligido del viento. Y, como un alma en pena, volvió a montar en su caballo, para partir de regreso a uno de los últimos bastiones de la raza eldar.

***  
Sabed, queridos lectores, que habéis acompañado a Calatea durante su viaje, que fue recordada por muchos años, tanto por elfos como por hobbits, y que, la historia de su vida fue contada de generación en generación, de padres a hijos, como ejemplo de superación y valor.  
Pero ni las buenas acciones, ni los sentimientos de buena voluntad, pudieron acabar con la maldición que pesaba sobre su recuerdo. El olvido pudo con su historia, y pronto dejó de ser recordada por todos.  
Solo un elfo, maldito, condenado a presenciar la Muerte a su alrededor, pudo sostenerla en su memoria, junto con el juramento de proteger a todos los hobbits con los que entablase amistad.  
Tal vez, fuera cierto, que ni la magia más oscura, podría acabar jamás con el amor de valor y verdadero. Ese amor que toca a todas las razas, que traspasa fronteras, y que supera las barreras físicas, yendo más allá de la muerte.

FIN

20


End file.
